


Hadrian Lestrange

by LaCuentista



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, Good Tom Riddle, Hurt Harry Potter, M/M, Manipulative Albus Dumbledore, Past Child Abuse, Sane Tom Riddle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaCuentista/pseuds/LaCuentista
Summary: The Lestrange brothers was sitting in cell that they shared with Black, they had been here for around six years now and time had lost it´s meaning, the dementors helped making sure that all prisoners were truly miserable. Then there was sound coming from the door that leads to the prison cells, a new prisoner was coming. As the footsteps came closer the prisoners of Azkaban moved towards their cell doors, hollering and screaming to greet and scare the new prisoner. When the door opened, and a child stepped through with one large guard beside him. It was a small boy, his hands and feet chained and curled in on himself.I have rewritten a some of the first chapter and im working on chapter two!!
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Rabastian Lestrange/James Potter, Sirius Black/Rodolphus Lestrange
Comments: 32
Kudos: 233





	1. Chapter 1

The Lestrange brothers was sitting in the cell that they shared with Black, four beds occupied the room but only three of them was used. To be honest mostly just two of them. They had been here for around six years now and time had lost it´s meaning, the dementors helped making sure that all prisoners were truly miserable. The only true luck they had had was being put in the same cell. Being together was what made the stay at Azkaban closer to barrable. Then there was sound coming from the door that leads to the prison cells, a new prisoner was coming. As the footsteps came closer the prisoners of Azkaban moved towards their cell doors, hollering and screaming to greet and scare the new prisoner. New prisoners was rare and always made the prison buzz, it was one of the few things that made everyone there awake from the dementors hold. But most stopped hollering when the door opened, and a child stepped through with one large guard beside him.

It was a small boy, his hands and feet chained and curled in on himself. There was nothing threatening about this child, what could he possibly have done to end up here amongst criminals and dementors? The boy had dark raven hair and was dressed in the black and white prison cloths that was custom, but it was simply cut of to fit him better. It didn’t help much; the child was small, and the clothes hung of him anyway. The guard lead the boy up the stairs through the levels, with his short legs he struggled to walk the stairs with the chains. One time he tripped and fell, the guard grunted and lifted him him in his collar.  
" Stay on your feet", he growled and continued walking until they were on the Lestrange brothers’ floor. The child had still not showed his face when the guard stopped him in front of the cell containing Black and Lestrange. Seeing the guards face explained his demeaning actions against a child, it was Greengrass. He was one of the worst guards, he really should be a prisoner instead of a guard.  
“Face the wall”, the Greengrass barked and didn’t move until the three cellmates had done as he commanded. Then he unlocked the door and shoved the small boy in, not being ready for it the child fell to the floor with the guard laughing at him. The laugh made Black glance over his shoulder, earning him a evil smirk from Greengrass. He quickly looked forward again but he already knew it was to late. Still he was surprised when Greengrass hit his head, making it smash into the wall hard. He bit his lip to hold in his groan but his ears rang and it made the room spin. Greengrass stepped up way to close to Blacks Back, Sirius could feel the heat from the other man and closed his eyes to try to ignore it. He could practically feel Rodolphus fuming beside him.  
"Jealous I dont pay you attention, hmm?" he whispered in Sirius ear as he closed the space between them, gripping the shorter mans hips. He licked a stripe up Sirius neck and then he stepped back with a dark laugh.  
“Good luck in here”, he snarled at the boy curled up on the floor. “Going dark doesn’t feel so good anymore now, does it?” He locked the door and disappeared down the stairs again and the inmates turned from the wall, seeing the small boy on the floor. 

Sirius stood frozen with his eyes shut until Rodolphus pulled him against his chest, growling protectively. Then he breathed a sigh of relief and they all turned to see the child looked up. His eyes were as green as can be and was framed by round glasses, making his face seem a bit more fragile. But the most eye-catching thing with the face that met them was the lightning bolt scar on his forehead, this child was Harry Potter. The three men stared at him until Sirius Black finally broke out of his trance, he shot forward trying to hug the son of his best friend. But his godson scrambled back with lightning speed, to move out of Sirius way. He curled up against the wall as Sirius stood hand fallen were he had been seconds ago. Rodolphus put a hand on Sirius shoulder, trying to comfort the other man. Rabastian crouched down before the boy, keeping his distance as well as he could.  
“We are not going to hurt you Harry”, he tried to sound soft but it came out slightly raspy. It hurt to see this child that so resembled the James he missed, so terrified. Cause the boy looked truly terrifies, he was as tightly curled as he could and pushed so hard into the wall he might be going trough it.  
“Why are you here Harry?” he tried. He had to now why James son would be put in Azkaban, especially when he was famous for having defeated the dark lord, even though that part was bull shit. Tom Riddle had been sane until Dumbledore had torn his soul apart hiding it in different horcruxes’, Dumbledore was the one who had staged the rise and destruction of Voldemort for his own benefit. He needed the world to trust him so he could keep his power gained during and after his part in the Grindelwald wars. When Tom Riddle and his likes had started gaining political power in the Wizengamot with ideas and theories that would be negative for the old wizard he had started plotting against them. He had tried to beat them in politics, but Riddle was popular amongst the purebloods, even those who were strictly light could see benefits for society with Tom’s ideas. That made Dumbledore use dirtier tactics, and, in the end, it was horcruxes’ he used to get rid of Riddle.   
But after the demise of the dark lord and the wrongful imprisonment of some of his followers, the child whom had “saved” the wizarding world had disappeared. Dumbledore had assured most people that the boy was in good hands and was raised in a loving home, but no one had any proves of this. Rabastian for one did not trust this at all, especially when it was James’s child that was gone. Now they had said boy right in front of them in one of the worst wizard prisons in the world, maybe they would have some answers now. Further more he tried not to think to much about James, it rough memories back of James leaving and when he found out he had been killed.

Harry didn’t respond to Rabastian’s question at all, he still seamed scared and was hiding his face behind his knees. He tried to talk to Harry and finally the thing that made him respond was when Rabastian mentioned that he knew the boy’s father. Green eyes peaked over nobly knees.  
“What’s his name?” a tiny voice rasped. All three men in the room frowned, did Harry mean to say that he didn’t know the name of his own father? Did the chosen one not know who he was?  
“James”, Sirius whispered from behind Rabastian. Harrys eyes moved to Black when he spoke and then back to Rabastian, still crouched before him. The name of his father seamed to have distracted him from being to scared for now.  
“James”, Harry repeated. “I thought it was Rabastian”. Harry looked disappointed, the adults in the cell all stared at the boy.  
“Why would you think that?” Rodolphus asked, his brother was at loss for words and just staring at the boy. Harry looked at the man who spoke when he answered.  
“My middle name is Rabastian”. He looked crushed as he whispered; “I just imagined that I at I would have something that was my fathers, guess not”. This could not be a coincidence, there was no way James would have named his and Lily’s son Rabastian, the boy had to be his, Rabastian thought. When he looked at the child with that in mind, he could see he looked a lot like James, but he had similarities to himself in that age. Like his rounded face and the form of his eyes. Could it be that this really was his son? His brother and Sirius were as stunned by the information as he was, but Sirius was the first to notice that the silence made the boy nervous. He let go of Rodolphus and slowly sat down closer to Harry, carful not to spook him again.  
“Harry, how much do you know about your parents?” he asked softly. The boy almost had tears in his eyes when he answered.

“My father’s name is James and my parents left me with the Dursleys because they didn’t want me”, when he answered a lonely tear slipped down his cheek. That woke the Lestrange brothers from their shock, both growled in anger, wither this was Rabastians child or not, the thought of James not wanting his baby was ridiculous, who ever told Harry this had been lying. The man would die to protect his son. Sirius fixed Rodolphus with an angry stare to make him stop, it was scaring Harry. The older Lestrange brother grabbed his Rabastians shoulder and eventually the younger calmed him down. At the same time Sirius leaned his face closer to Harry’s, making eye contact.  
“I need you to listen carefully Harry”, he said. “Your parent loved you and would never have given you away if they could help it. I know this because James was my best friend, I think you have been lied to about who you are”. Suspicious green eyes looked at him, but Sirius saw the hope in them. “I’m Sirius Black and those two are Rabastian and Rodolphus Lestrange. We all knew your father James and we think that maybe you were right to think that you were named after your father.” Harry’s eyes were filled with confusion at Sirius words and Rabastian felt it was his duty to tell the boy the rest of their suspicions. He moved closer, trying not to notice how Harry flinched as he did so.

“I was together with James Potter for a long time”, he began. “He was my loved one and he was taken from me an killed, my name is, as Sirius said, Rabastian and I think that you are my and James’s son”. Harry watched him for a while with confusion written on his face, “Is it different for wizards and normal people?”, he asked. “With kids I mean”. When no one seamed to understand what he meant he tried again.  
“Can wizards have babies?” he asked to clarify. Rabastian nodded, “yes, in the wizarding world two men can have a child” and as an afterthought he added, “have you not grown up in a wizarding home?” Harry shook his head no, but then his eyes found Rabastians and it seamed like what the man had said had sunken in.  
“You love me?” he choked out. Rabastian had barely had time to nod before the boy flung himself in his arms and buried his face in his chest. Harry was gripping his shirt tightly whilst crying and for Rabastian the cell was blurry as well.   
“You are my and James’s son and we never gave you away”, he whispered into Harrys hair. “I love you and if James was still here, he would to”. Rabastian wanted to kill the one whom had put his son in this hell hole all alone, but he couldn’t help but feel grateful to have the child in his arms here on the cell floor of Azkaban.


	2. Chapter 2

A few weeks had gone by since Harry arrived at Azkaban and the child was reacting rather oddly to the dementors. He was as affected by all the other scary aspects of the prison as would be expected by a small boy, but the dementors almost didn’t affect him at all. He would pale and he was obviously scared of the creatures, but the dementors seemed to be less interested in him then the other men in the cell. Which was strange, usually they flocked to the new inmates, since they had more positive emotions and hope feed from. Rabastian was worried that it meant that his son hadn’t had a good start in his life, well it started as worry and melted into anger the more he saw of Harrys behavior. The flinching and the cowering making Rabastian, Rodolphus and Sirius certain that he had been abused in his earlier home. They hadn’t outright asked the boy about their suspicions, but every time they mentioned something about where he lived or how he had gotten thrown in Azkaban, he mumbled and avoided the questions. So, they had decided to stop and gain his trust instead, hopefully he would tell them soon. 

The most pressing matter as of now was to get Harry out of the prison, it was unbelievable that a seven-year-old had been but here. Even more unbelievable was the lack of reaction from the public, The Daily Prophet hadn’t mentioned anything about the “boy who lived” being arrested and convicted by the Wizengamot. The best way to get the boy out of there was to find all information on his case. As it But for that they would need someone on the outside. They would also have to find a way to get guardianship of Harry, he would not disappear on them again. Of course, they were going to ask Rabastians and Rodolphus father, Reinhard Lestrange. They were scheduled for their monthly visit the next day, it would be the first time Harry met his grandfather and the boy was clearly nervous. They had tried to reassure him that it would be fine, but Harry seemed very scared that his grandfather might not like him. Reinhard had been trying to get his sons and Sirius out of Azkaban since they were thrown here. There hadn’t been a trial for any of them, they had all been sentenced together because of the crimes of Bellatrix against the Longbottom’s. They had been trying to warn Alice and Frank, being to late to stop Bellatrix and Bartemius Crouch Jr. they came there just before the auror’s. Since they were all part of Tom Riddles political group and Dumbledore’s persecution they were thought to have been involved. With Mr. Crouch being very against changing the wizarding society and being publicly humiliated by his son clearly going against him, he had sentenced them all to life in Azkaban for torturing the Longbottom’s to insanity. It would be easy to prove Rabastian, Rodolphus and Sirius innocence, simply by checking the spell history of their wands. The hard part was that so far, Reinhard hadn’t been able to get the Wizengamot to give them a new fair trial, mostly because of Dumbledore’s and Crouch’s influence on the board. 

Harrys arrival had had a positive affect on the other inmates in the cell, now they had something to focus on. The dementors couldn't take their feelings since they where determination rather than hope. Rabastian didn't dare be hopeful with how dark the horizon looked, maybe if Tom had still been alive things would have been different. Then hope would have been possible, now they were lucky if they got Harry out of here.  
Tom's demise had come after Dumbledore tricked him and tore his soul apart, they hadn't been able to found where they were hidden. Tom had quickly become Lord Voldemort and there hadn't been anything that could stop him. It was to late when Pettigrew had betrayed them and told Voldemort about the prophecy, that was when Voldemort had gone after the Potters. With his sole splintered he was defiantly not dead, but without a body they couldn't help him become whole.  
Usually Sirius and Rodolphus shared bed and blankets and Rabastian used the blankets from the other two beds. It was cold in Azkaban and huddling together was the only way to eep warm. They had all been worried how Harry would handle the prison, the first night was brutal for most new comers and he was just a boy. But Harry hadn't left Rabastians side for the whole day and when he had wrapped his son in the blankets Harry had shyly mumbled; "pleas stay". And how was he supposed to say no to that. Rabastian didn't know how to feel when his small son curled up against him and fell asleep in an instant. He had laid awake for some time just watching the boy sleep, once he had stirred and frowned like ha was having a nightmare. Rabastian then petted his unruly hair and Harry responded with an almost inaudible murmur.  
"Safe", Harry had murmured into his fathers chest. And that made a tear spill down Rabastians cheek. He was glad the boy didn't cry or lay awake with homesickness, but what kind of life had his and James's son had before if he felt safe in Azkaban? He was surprised himself of the intensity of his feelings, he hadn't felt anything this strongly because of the dementors in a long time.

This night was however different, Harry had been awake for hours, he had been stressing since he found out he was meeting his grandfather.  
"What if he doesn't believe you", Harry asked. Rabastien sighed and carefully rubbed Harrys back, minding the lash marks they had found there.  
"He will be ecstatic to see his grandson and angry that you where thrown here", he answered. Rabastian had written a letter to his father telling him the situation in short, an inmate in Azkaban was only allowed ten letters a year. Not even one a month, so they had to use them sparsely and asking him to bring some salves for Harrys back. The lashes had been uncovered the morning after Harrys arrival, Sirius had clapped him on the shoulder for some reason and the boy had whimpered. When they asked what was wrong he had tried to say it was nothing, it had taken three hours to convince Harry to show them his back. Rabastian had pushed the stone wall in rage as he saw his sons torn back, Rodolphus had been forced to restrain him from hurting himself further. The boy had been terrified of the outburst until Sirius managed to calm Harry down and explain that Rabastian wasn't mad at him. 

But now sleep was in order, they all needed to be ready for the meeting with Reinhard tomorrow. To distract Harry from his anxiety, Rabastian told him children story's, like "The Wizard and the Hopping Pot". Finally the boy fell asleep and and Rabastian could follow him into the darkness, he himself was anxious to meet his father.

The fort Azkaban, on perched in his island was a gloomy place, or gloomy was not the word for the place Reinhard thought as he stared up at it from the island shore. His sons had been stuck in this hell hole for years now and last week he had gotten a letter saying his grandson was here as well. He didn't know what was less believable, that his seven-year-old grandson was in Azkaban or that he even had a grandson. He tried to squish his despair at seeing the place where his whole family was, in six years he was no closer of the release of his sons, how would he get his grandson out? Still he had to do it, he marched the way up to the building, leaving the boat behind. The only way to get to the island was to was by specially made portkeys, they where not designed for comfortable travel. Safety was definitely good, no one had been able to cheat the system and get there wand or anything else magical through to the prison.  
Walking trough the heavy doors he could feel the dementors effect mediately, pulling his coat tighter around himself to fend of the cold. He had barely stepped a over the thresh hold before there where guards by his side to search him a second time for banned objects. Reinhard disliked all of the human guards, they enjoyed their work way to much. He was grateful of his status, with out it he would have been treated much worse. As it was no one dared touch him, spells were used instead of body search. He didn't think his sons hade the same luck, the Lestrange name had been dragged through the mud because of Dumbledore lies and charades in the wizarding world. Reinhard shook his head to focus, Dumbledore's name only made him fume with anger. He continued walking down the corridors to his usual visitation room where he would meet his sons and his grandson, he reminded himself.

He was showed into the empty room and stood anxiously waiting for the others to get there. The room was small and had a table and five chairs, two doors on the opposite walls and a few torches lit the space. Visitors came through one door and the inmates through the other, the sound of a key in the inmate door had Reinhard standing straighter. A child stumbled in as the door opened, he was on his way to help the boy when his sons and Sirius was pushed in as well. The small boy quickly hid behind Rabastian, peeking out from behind his legs at Reinhard. All of them jumped as the guards that had led the inmates there yelled:  
"Two hours, better not try anything", the large grin on his face bothered Reinhard greatly. The door had barely slammed shut before Reinhard was hugging his sons and Sirius one after one. After hugging Rabastian he slowly sank to his knees, stretching out a hand for Harry to shake. The boy shrunk back but Rabastian turned and scooped the boy up and walked over to the chairs, motioning for the others to follow.   
"It's okay", he murmured to his son. "He will like you". Reinhard sat in front of the two and instead of waiting for Harry and staring he made conversation with Rodolphus and Sirius. Not light conversation, mind you, but it was needed. As he was filled in on the situation in much more detail than the letter, Harry slowly relaxed more.   
"I can shake your hand now", a tiny voice said. Reinhard slowly turned to Rabastian again and was met with bright green eyes behind round glassed and it took his breath away. This boy, his grandson, so resembled James Potter and his own son in the same age. He took the small hand and shook it, keeping eye contact with the shy boy.  
"Hello Harry", he said. "I am very glad to meet you, I almost didn't believe Rabastian when he wrote I had a grandson". He smiled at the adorable boy, being met with a small smile made his hart ache for Harry.

**Author's Note:**

> please comment what you thought and if you want more.:))


End file.
